


Ошибка по-канадски / The Canadian Mistake

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, что случилось с Джаредом и Дженсеном во время событий серии «Ошибка по-французски»?
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123286
Kudos: 5





	Ошибка по-канадски / The Canadian Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Canadian Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249935) by [blackrabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/pseuds/blackrabbit42). 



> Бета - Andrew_Clean

С глухим стуком Джаред приземлился на твердую землю.

— Ой! Да реально же ОЙ! Что за фигня вообще?

Мата, смягчающего падение, не было. Только осколки стекла — настоящего стекла — на земле.

Дрожащей рукой Джаред потрогал лицо и сморщился, нащупав влажное и болезненное место чуть выше брови. Он совершенно не удивился, когда увидел, что на пальцах остались темные следы крови.

Где-то в глубине души он даже ждал такого. Несколько месяцев назад астролог предупредил Джареда, что ему предстоит испытать «внезапную перемену состояния», а на следующий день на стол в его трейлере лег сценарий «Ошибки по-французски». С тех пор он часто обдумывал такое, представлял, на что бы это могло быть похожим. Иногда его воображение выдавало нечто фантастическое, а иногда — просто небольшой панический приступ. Так или иначе, его мозг уже соорудил внутри себя модель этой ситуации.

Дженсен пробурчал что-то о гриме и костюмах, но Джаред уже все разглядел. Камеры исчезли. Прожектора тоже. Вместо высокого потолка студийного павильона возникло ночное дождливое небо. Джаред тихо сказал:

— Это все по-настоящему, — но Дженсен не услышал.

Внезапно ледяное щупальце страха скользнуло по спине Джареда, даже яйца поджались. Если стекло настоящее и небо — тоже, то вполне вероятно, что сзади за поясом его штанов торчит по-настоящему заряженный девятимиллиметровый. Джаред поднялся, встал на колени и нащупал за спиной то, что в нормальной жизни было реквизитом. Он был прав — это почувствовалось сразу, уже по весу. Когда Джаред стал вынимать из пистолета магазин, руки у него задрожали. Он лихорадочно напряг память — что там делать дальше? Вроде бы проверить, есть ли патрон в патроннике. Джаред снял пистолет с предохранителя, отвел затвор и выбросил патрон.

Дженсен встал и принялся стряхивать со штанов мусор и травинки. 

— Дженсен! — заорал Джаред. — Пистолет Дина! Он заряжен!

Дженсен посмотрел на него так, словно у Джареда омары из ушей полезли. Потом спросил, даже не стараясь скрыть раздраженный тон:

— Что? 

Они двое в последнее время не ладили — и это еще мягко сказано.

Но сейчас Джареду было плевать. Да, возможно, Дженсен уже несколько месяцев ведет себя как идиот, но Джареду все же не хотелось бы увидеть, как он отстрелит себе яйца.

— Погляди вокруг, Дженсен! Видишь, это всe взаправду. Ты — это Дин. Здесь все реальное. Сценарий, помнишь? Здесь больше не съемочная площадка, мы теперь в самом «Сверхъестественном», — Джаред говорил, тыча руками во _все_ вокруг.

Стояла тишина, если не считать шелеста дождя. Дженсен стал осматриваться. Разглядев окружающее внимательно, он спросил, сузив глаза:

— Ты так надо мной прикалываешься, или что?

— Пистолет, — сказал Джаред. — Просто проверь Динов пистолет.

Тот оказался-таки заряженным, в чем Дженсен убедился, когда, направив оружие на одну из машин на свалке Бобби, нажал на спуск. Отдачей ему подкинуло руку, и он ухватил себя за запястье.

— Господи! Что за черт?

— Я же тебе говорю — это все реальное! — Джаред лихорадочно осматривался. Что еще могло бы убедить Дженсена, если даже отсутствие всего, что обычно присутствует на съемочной площадке, не убедило? Посмотрев на выбитое окно, из которого они только что выпали, он увидел за ним внутри мужчину беспутного вида, стоящего со стопкой в руке. Тот наблюдал за ними с явным удовольствием.

— Себастьян! — крикнул ему Джаред, а потом, смешавшись, поправился: — В смысле... Бальтазар, да?

—Так-так-так... Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Себастьян! — Дженсен вгляделся сквозь дождь. — Какого черта тут творится?

— Надо же, как забавно, — протянул Бальтазар, — я-то всегда тебя умником считал в реальной, как говорится, жизни. Но, видимо, для тебя это многовато — отхватить такой жирный кусок: и ум, и красоту. Впрочем... — Бальтазар оглядел длинную худощавую фигуру Джареда. — Падалеки тоже взгляд тешит. Итак, раз уж у вас обоих не хватает мозгов понять, что надо бы укрыться от дождя, то намекну, что ваши прически и макияж уже изрядно _пострадали_ от воды. Идите к кухне, я вас в дом впущу.

Внутри дома Джаред словно в сказке оказался: много знакомого, привычного по съемочной площадке, — но чуть иного. А у Дженсена просто глаза на лоб полезли, когда тот увидел на четвертой стене висящую там огромную репродукцию «Тайной вечери» Да Винчи.

— Видишь, Дженсен, мы и впрямь здесь. Это — _настоящий_ дом Бобби. А это — не Себастьян, а _настоящий_ Бальтазар.

— Черта лысого, скажешь тоже. Где тут Сингер? Я уверен, что это его рук дело, — Дженсен пошел по коридору, заглядывая во все двери. Вернулся он с наморщенным лбом и растерянным выражением глаз. — Вы двое, хватит надо мной издеваться. Что тут происходит?

Джаред лишь пожал плечами да руками развел. 

— Я не знаю, что тебе еще сказать, Дженсен. Думаю, все это — на самом деле.

— Так и есть, — встрял Бальтазар. — И хватит уже. Единственное, что вам нужно... — он прервался, потому что через заднюю дверь в кухню бодро вломился плотный мужик в потрепанной бейсболке и охотничьей жилетке. Обе руки у него были заняты пакетами с едой, и бутылка «Jim Beam», торчавшая сверху, так и норовила вывалиться оттуда. На секунду он замер, переводя взгляд с лица Дженсена на лицо Джареда и обратно. Словно чуял: что-то тут не так, но что именно — не понимал.

— А ты еще кто такой? — спросил Дженсен.

Мужик аккуратно поставил пакеты, на лету подхватив выскользнувшую бутылку. И спросил у Джареда:

— А что у него с голосом? Не хрипит, не басит — куда всё делось?

Джаред не стал отвечать, но краем рта попытался сообщить Дженсену:

— Это, похоже, Бобби.

— Не похож, — прошептал в ответ Дженсен. 

Мужик по-прежнему таращился на них.

— Потому что наш Бобби — это не настоящий Бобби, он просто играет его в телесериале.

— Но этот Бальтазар похож на нашего Бальтазара... погоди-ка! — Дженсен повернулся к Бальтазару и спросил: — Мы что, выглядим как здешние Сэм и Дин? Или настоящие они — какие-то странные незнакомые чуваки?

— Ну, я бы сказал, что вы посимпатичнее здешних Сэма и Дина, но сходства хватает, чтобы Бобби пока ещё в вас не пальнул. Так что сойдете за них. Или они за вас, без разницы. И хватит уже, достали.

— Чувствую, это дело надо бы заполировать, — сказал Бобби, вытирая грязный стакан полой своей фланелевой рубахи. — Кто со мной?

Дженсен не слишком тактично обозрел грязную кухню и ничего не ответил. Джаред и Бальтазар были всецело «за».

— Итак, — сказал Бобби, разливая. — Рассказывайте-ка.

*******

В сценарии было написано, что Сэм и Дин застряли в Ванкувере примерно на двое с половиной суток. Бобби заявил, что он сейчас занят, у него дело из разряда «посолить и сжечь», и вообще он слишком стар для этого дерьма.

— Сэм и Дин — балбесы, но они хотя бы _мои_ балбесы. Мне работать надо, а не присматривать за парочкой заблудших голливудских ягнят.

— А мы можем помогать, — сказал Джаред, не обратив внимания на то, как демонстративно закатил глаза Дженсен. — И не думайте, что мы просто смазливые пацанчики-актеры, мы вообще-то вполне способны управиться с лопатой в простом «посолить и сжечь», мы этим много раз занимались на съемках.

Дженсен воздел руки.

— Эй, притормози, приятель. Прости, но мы — _не_ Сэм и Дин. И я, к примеру, желал бы дожить до их возвращения.

Дженсен плюхнулся на диван и сразу же вскочил, потому что с диванных подушек взвилось облако пыли. Он чихнул — пять раз подряд, — пока Джаред терпеливо дожидался возможности вставить слово.

Наконец вроде бы все прошло. Дженсен огляделся, надеясь найти коробку бумажных салфеток. Джаред сказал:

— Знаешь, вот потому ты вечно и несчастен, из-за...

— Полагаешь, я несчастен из-за аллергии на пылевых клещей? — Дженсен шмыгнул носом.

— Нет, ну, то есть да, но только отчасти. Я имею в виду, что ты всегда обо всем думаешь негативно, оттого ты и несчастен. Что бы ни случилось, твоя первая реакция — немедленно выдумать причину, почему ничего не получится. Отчего бы хоть раз тебе не подумать, как сделать, чтобы _получилось_?

— Во-первых, вовсе я _не_ вечно несчастен, — Дженсен рылся у себя в карманах, видимо, салфетку искал, — а во-вторых, _не_ думаю обо всем негативно, я просто реалист. Разве это так плохо — _не_ врать самому себе? Вот сейчас, к примеру, я чертовски уверен, что здесь мне _не_ найти никаких салфеток, особенно моих любимых влажных. И никакие фонтаны солнечного света из моей задницы этого факта _не_ изменят.

— Чувак, ты сейчас в трех предложениях использовал пять «не» и два «никаких». И ты еще притворяешься, что не негативен ко _всему_?

Бальтазар наблюдал за их пикировкой, словно за теннисным матчем. Он молча протянул Бобби пустой стакан, тот вылил туда остатки из бутылки и сказал:

— Заткнитесь уже и садитесь в машину. Вы водить-то умеете?

Эти слова заставили Дженсена насторожиться.

— Хотите сказать, что я _на самом деле_ могу сесть за ее руль? 

Джаред встрепенулся.

— Эй, постой-ка. Кто сказал, что за руль сядешь ты? Ты ведь _на самом деле_ не Дин. А я вожу лучше, ты и сам знаешь. И если ты поцарапаешь машину, Дин тебе голову открутит, когда вернется.

— Даже не буду пытаться тебе объяснять, насколько глупы твои аргументы.

Бобби, уже сидящий в своем пикапе, ткнулся головой в рулевое колесо. Бальтазар, ухмыльнувшись, сказал:

— Пока-пока. Повеселитесь там. А я останусь хранить ваш домашний очаг.

*******

Когда они подъехали к кладбищу (машину вести выпало Дженсену, потому что он, в отличие от реального Дина, отлично играл в «камень-ножницы-бумага»), вид у Джареда в свете уличных галогенных фонарей, падающем на Импалу, стал довольно бледным.

Он вылез из машины и вздрогнул, услышав, как со скрипом и лязгом захлопнулась за ним ее дверца.

— Бобби, — шепотом сказал он, — это же настоящее кладбище.

Бобби вытаскивал из багажника своего пикапа лопаты, топоры и канистру с бензином.

— А вы в своем Ла-Ла-Лэнде как думали — где мы трупы выкапываем?

— Но... Сэм и Дин, они всегда бывали на таких старинных жутких кладбищах, типа как в «Скуби-Ду», — сказал Джаред. — А здесь же настоящее! И смотри, тут все светом залито, как под чертовыми прожекторами. Мы ведь не можем просто...

— Что, уже передумал? — Дженсен обошел Импалу спереди. — Мог бы хоть раз меня послушать. Так нет же, тебе обязательно надо все это дерьмо типа «акцентироваться на положительном» и «нельзя узнать, на что ты способен, пока не постараешься это сделать». Ты сам нас в это втянул, так что будь мужиком и хватай лопату.

Джаред посмотрел, как Дженсен вслед за Бобби направился на кладбище. Была у Дженсена такая черта — сначала он мог артачиться, но если уж брался за дело, то доводил его до конца. Дженсен не раз выручал его, когда какие-то Джаредовы завихрения ввергали его в куда большие трудности, чем Джаред рассчитывал. Это было то самое, из-за чего Джаред скучал по их дружбе. Они на самом деле были отличной командой.

Он схватил лопату и рысцой побежал вслед за ними.

*******

Сроду бы он не подумал, что кладбищенская земля будет такой плотной. И откуда в ней взялась эта чертова прорва камней? Судя по надгробию, эту женщину похоронили в конце прошлого года. Разве они не засыпали ее просто грунтом, безо всяких там булыжников? У них троих ушло шесть часов на то, чтобы докопаться до гроба. А тот в итоге еще и оказался совершенно не гробом, а скорее замурованной бетонной усыпальницей. Чтобы вскрыть ее, потребовался динамит, взрыв которого был тревожаще громким, а потом Бобби еще пришлось ацетиленовой горелкой срезать болты на внутреннем металлическом саркофаге.

Все это было настолько по-другому, чем на съемках, что Джаред принялся чертовски нервничать насчет содержимого гроба. Насколько оно будет отличным от его представления? Их кладбищенские сцены обычно снимали в темноте, скелеты рассмотреть как следует никогда не удавалось, но он всегда представлял их мелово-белыми и сухими, разве что с остатками погребальных одежд, не дающих костяку рассыпаться. Чем больше Джаред думал и тревожился о том, что именно будет в реальности, тем сильнее его подташнивало. А потом затошнило уже всерьез.

Когда Бобби срезал первый болт, изнутри вырвался запах, который просто срубил Джареда с ног. Его вырвало так быстро, что он даже сообразить ничего не успел.

— О боже, — сказал Дженсен и прикрыл нос рукавом. Но его не стошнило, он даже фонарь, которым светил для Бобби, не выронил.

Джаред решил взять себя в руки. Он поднялся с колен, не обращая внимания на то, как трясутся ноги. Натянул на нос футболку. Это чуть помогло — но потом Бобби откинул крышку саркофага, и Джаред услышал этот хлюпающий звук. И финита. С ним было покончено. Он вылетел из ямы, слыша, как Дженсен спрашивает: «А почему там всебщ такое _жидкое_?»

Бежать достаточно быстро он не мог. Он бежал, его рвало, он снова бежал, и его опять рвало, и так, пока не Джаред не добрался до ворот. Налетев на ближайшую опору ворот, он ухватился за нее и зажмурился, прислонив лоб к очень холодному металлу. Он попытался было делать глубокие очищающие вдохи, как когда-то его учила Женевьев на сеансах йоги для семейных пар. Но запах той могилы просто въелся в него, и от глубоких вдохов стало лишь хуже. Ему казалось, что он этот привкус почти чувствует на языке. Так что Джаред просто вцепился в опору покрепче и постарался удерживать свой желудок _внутри_.

Потом он предпринял несколько попыток вернуться к могиле, но смог сделать лишь пару неуверенных шагов прочь от ворот. Затем в ушах у него опять всплывал тот хлюпающий звук, и Джаред снова тянулся к надежной опоре. Стыд ел ему глаза, несколько жгучих слезинок норовили выкатиться, но он так и не смог — _ну не смог!_ — заставить себя вернуться к Дженсену и Бобби.

Когда те закончили, Дженсен прошел мимо него без единого слова. Обратно в дом Бобби они ехали в молчании. Окна машины были открыты, чтобы запах, все еще пропитывающий их одежду, мог выветриваться.

*******

— _Даматьвашузаногуублюдкичертовы! Какого хрена вообще!_

Джаред далеко еще не готов был проснуться, когда с лестницы донеслись проклятия Бобби. Он сел, протирая заспанные глаза. Дженсен тоже проснулся — в двухспальной кровати напротив. Джаред быстро отвернулся, не уверенный в своей способности этим утром встретиться взглядом с Дженсеном.

Но когда тот сел и, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул от боли, Джаред оказался рядом с ним мгновенно, его привычные рефлексы прорвались сквозь обиды и стыд.

— Что с тобой, Джен? — спросил он.

Выглядел Дженсен дерьмово. Его глаза покраснели, отекли и распухли — как и всё, черт возьми, лицо. Двигался он скованно, непроизвольно при этом постанывая. 

— Может, если бы ты вчера ночью не был такой бабой, то у меня сейчас и наполовину бы так все не болело. Черт, да если бы ты вчера не уговорил нас поиграть в Винчестеров, то я бы и вовсе не болел. Ты что, думал — это один из ваших с Женевьев турпоходов? Проклятье, Джаред, да оглянись ты вокруг! — со всех невеликих оставшихся у него сил Дженсен оттолкнул Джареда от себя.

Джаред открыл рот для ответа — но ему нечем, на самом-то деле, было оправдаться. Выручили его достигшие крещендо ругательства Бобби, тот принялся угрожать разорвать их голыми руками в клочья, если они, черт бы их побрал, не спустят свои задницы вниз по лестнице _немедленно_ , матьвашу!

На кухне было полно муравьев. Собственно, ими кишел весь первый этаж. Длинные черные муравьиные караваны ползли к соляным линиям, которые Дженсен насыпал прошлой ночью.

Джаред и Дженсен, стоя бок о бок, поглядели на муравьев, потом на Бобби, потом — снова на муравьев. Бобби, встав перед ними, воздев палец. Он ткнул им в Джареда, потом в Дженсена и еще раз туда и сюда.

— Кто из вас это сделал? — поинтересовался он. — Кто из вас, сучьи вы дети, рассыпал _сахар_ подо всеми окнами и дверьми? _КТО ИЗ ВАС?!_

Джаред с Дженсеном показали друг на друга.

Дженсен повернулся к Джареду и рявкнул на него:

— Это ты дал мне ту банку!

— Я не знал, что там была не соль! Я не пробовал, меня и так сушняк мучил после того, как вывернуло наизнанку! Тебе надо было самому проверить!

— Черта с два! Когда я сказал, что нам надо насыпать соль, ты дал мне именно эту банку, и с чего бы...

— Хватит! — сказал Бобби, едва сдерживая себя. От ярости у него под козырьком кепки вздулась пульсирующая вена. — Быстро. Убрали. Все. Это!

И он направился вглубь дома, по дороге бормоча о Голливуде и бесполезных красавчиках. 

— Мне нужно вызвать Бальтазара и кое о чем с ним поговорить, — захлопнув за собой дверь, Бобби через миг опять высунул из-за нее голову. — Тут у меня вообще не надо рассыпать соль! Весь дом находится под _ПОСТОЯННОЙ ЗАЩИТОЙ!_ Вы — ИДИОТЫ!

А вот это последнее прозвучало на самом деле обидно. В отличие от наполовину ласковых «балбесов», которыми Бобби привычно одаривал Сэма и Дина, это слово определенно было оскорбительным. Они стояли молча, опустив руки.

Когда стих грохот двери, захлопнутой Бобби, Дженсен спросил шепотом:

— Как думаешь, у него есть пылесос?

У Бобби был пылесос. Вроде того. Они нашли его в кладовке под шкурой яка. После чего Дженсен отправился разыскивать моющие средства, оставив Джареда складывать обратно примерно три десятка стеклянных банок со скарабеями, которые стояли на этой шкуре. 

Джаред включил пылесос, из розетки посыпались искры, потом агрегат оглушительно выкашлял облако пыли и сразу же загорелся.

— ДА ЧТО ТАМ...

— Э... всё в порядке, Бобби, можешь не выходить! — и Джаред сбил пламя шкурой яка.

*******

Бобби вышел спустя два часа и обнаружил Джареда подметающим остатки сахара, а Дженсена — сидящим за кухонным столом с холодным компрессом на лбу.

— Бобби, правда, мне так жа...

Бобби приподнял руку, останавливая, и сказал:

— Я нашел вам занятие. У вас двоих нет никакого опыта, и тут без подготовки вам явно небезопасно. Вам необходима защита. Идите за мной.

Он повел их по коридору, но тут Дженсен забастовал.

— Бобби, мы не завтракали и даже кофе не пили. Ты не против, если мы смотаемся в «Старбакс» или куда-то в этом роде?

Взглядом, каким Бобби одарил Дженсена, можно было бы убивать мелких зверенышей на лесных тропинках.

— Да разумеется, принцесса. Я тут еще заметил, что вы не успели сделать маникюр, массаж и позаниматься йогой. Может, тогда запишете меня на прием когда-нибудь на завтра?

Дженсен опустил голову.

— Нет, сэр.

В маленькой комнате, куда привел их Бобби, ждала увесистая стопа книг. Бобби протянул Дженсену лист бумаги.

— Запомните эти заклинания. На всякий случай. Может, они вам сегодня ночью понадобятся.

Джаред и Дженсен оба резко повернули головы.

— Сегодня ночью? А что у нас будет сегодня ночью?

Джаред вспомнил о прошлой ночи и у него немедленно — и так, что это было слышно, — свело живот.

— Когда зазубрите эту латынь, я вам расскажу. Сейчас я уеду и привезу немного еды — если вам удастся не спалить дом без меня.

Джаред понял, что ничего другого им не остается, кроме как сесть и выучить свои реплики. И они приступили к работе.

*******

Возможно, Джареду померещилось, но вид у Бобби, когда тот вернулся и обнаружил, что они выучили все оставленные им заклинания, стал почти разочарованным. Он выдал каждому из них по бумажному пакету, райски пахнущему жирным и соленым. Джаред развернул свой двойной чизбургер и вдохнул этот аромат.

— Итак, у вас там, значит, был сценарий? — спросил Бобби — В нем говорилось о том, что должно произойти?

— Только о том, что будет происходить с Сэмом и Дином, — ответил Дженсен. — О том, что происходит с нами, пока Сэм и Дин находятся там, у нас, в сценарии ничего не было.

— Но мы точно знаем, что Сэм и Дин пробудут там около двух с половиной дней, пока Рафаэль не активирует портал, — добавил Джаред и с грустью осмотрел пустую обертку от бургера.

— Два с половиной дня? — Бобби явно огорчился. Джареда это тронуло. Он даже не думал, что старик будет настолько скучать по своим парням. 

Бобби стащил с себя кепку, покрутил ее в руках и снова надел. Потом лицо его просветлело.

— Ладно, раз с текстом заклинания мы покончили, то займемся теперь, э-э-э... займемся сбором материалов, необходимых для этих чар.

— Каких чар? — Дженсен поглядел на Бобби с подозрением.

Бобби откашлялся. 

— Ну... Бальтазар сказал, что портал Рафаэля — он, скорее всего, обеспечит возвращение сюда моим пацанам. Вы двое особо его не заботите. Нам нужно предпринять меры, чтобы вы тут не застряли. Поработаем над чарами, которые вернут вас в Ванкувер, — Бобби не глядел им в глаза, рассказывая это, но затем добавил: — И я, черт возьми, не собираюсь провести остаток своих дней в роли няньки _двойного_ комплекта вас, парни.

*******

Первым делом понадобилась буддийская молитвенная чаша. Им повезло, буддийский храм Южной Дакоты находился всего в нескольких минутах езды от Су-Фолс. К сожалению, он закрывался на закате, а Бобби утверждал, что времени ждать, когда тот назавтра снова откроется, у них нет. Он выдал Джареду и Дженсену поддельную кредитку и послал их туда на машине с наполненным лишь на четверть бензобаком, и, когда они выходили из дома, Джаред чуть не получил дверью по заднице.

В Импале, конечно, не было ни GPS, ни Клиффа. И как им искать этот буддийский храм? Это оказалось трудновато, и когда они наконец завернули за здание храма, уже наступила полночь. У них с собой был набор отмычек, два фонарика и батончик «Сникерс».

Они тянули время, сидя в машине, — и вот _здесь_ Джаред впервые по-настоящему осознал, что Сэм — это реальный человек. Что вся их ситуация была реальной, он понял сразу, но почему-то не задумывался о реальности самого _Сэма_. Хотя здесь вообще-то он до сих пор _играл_ Сэма. И вот, сидя в Импале, Джаред вдруг почувствовал его запах. Почувствовал железистый запах засохшей крови, застоявшийся дух фастфудных упаковок и запашок нестиранной одежды из сумок, стоявших на заднем сиденье. Мысленная пометка — _узнать, нельзя ли завтра выстирать ее у Бобби_.

Но не только в этом было дело. Выражение лица Дженсена говорило о том же. Сэм с Дином точно знали бы, что нужно делать. Они вломились бы в здание и взяли необходимое, и даже проблемой бы это не посчитали. Они бы тут не сидели в страхе, что попадутся. Уверенно вошли бы туда, зная, что это надо сделать ради высшего блага.

Его раздумья прервал голос Дженсена:

— Ну, мы это сделаем? Или как?

— Придется, наверное. Если мы тут застрянем, это будет полный звиздец.

Они вылезли из машины. Такой странной была привычность этого действия в сочетании со страхом от того, что оно впервые стало совершенной реальностью. Пока они шли к задней двери, Джаред молчал. Было темно, но он чувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, словно был под прицелом множества камер видеонаблюдения, отслеживающих каждый его шаг. Может, стоило красться на цыпочках? От этой мысли его пробило на нервный смешок.

— Тише! — шикнул Дженсен.

— Не шикай на меня! — сказал Джаред, а потом спросил: — Дженсен, а как ты думаешь, взламывать такой храм — это очень плохо для кармы?

— Да тише ты! — нетерпеливо отмахнулся от него Дженсен.

— Сам тише, чего орешь. Меня затыкаешь, а сам...

Дженсен остановился.

— Да бога ради... Может, оба уже замолчим?

Они уже были у двери. Дженсен на пробу потянул за ручку. Конечно, дверь была заперта. 

— Ладно, — прошептал он, — можно либо попробовать вскрыть дверь отмычкой, либо просто разбить окно. Что скажешь?

Джаред вытащил отмычку из кармана и мрачно на нее посмотрел.

— Понятия не имею вообще-то.

— Значит, окно, — сказал Дженсен. 

По крайней мере, особых талантов для этого не было нужно. Дженсен стал перебираться через бордюр сада камней перед храмом, и Джаред уже собирался последовать за ним, как вдруг дверь открылась.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросил у них мужчина в очках и... тоге? Нет, не так, тога — это у древних греков. Тогда сари? Хм, а это вроде бы для девушек? Ладно, пусть будет мужчина в очках и белом одеянии.

Джаред застыл. Но тут он понял, что мужчина еще не увидел Дженсена. Так что Джаред отступил на шаг назад и демонстративно выдернул из кармана руку с зажатым в ней батончиком «Сникерс» — и быстро спрятал ее за спину, словно ребенок, пойманный на воровстве печенья из буфета. 

— Э... нет. То есть, я просто надеялся, что сувенирная лавка еще открыта, — он сделал еще шаг назад.

Мужчина прищурил глаза за линзами очков и шагнул от двери вслед за ним.

— Что это у вас за спиной? — спросил он.

Дженсен понял намек с полуслова. Медленно и осторожно он прокрался за спиной у очкарика, проскользнув в дверь прежде, чем ее закрыл гидравлический доводчик.

Мужчина потребовал у Джареда:

— Покажи, что у тебя за спиной.

Джаред сделал еще шаг назад и стал разворачиваться, словно бы собираясь броситься наутек.

— Эй! А ну-ка, вернись! — крикнул очкарик, и Джаред побежал. Ну, то есть это было что-то вроде притворства, как иногда он притворялся, играя в догонялки с племянником. Но, поскольку на улице было уже достаточно темно, буддист, видимо, не понял, что Джаред бежит не изо всех сил. Он заглотил наживку и бросился вслед за ним.

Джаред мысленно прикинул, как быстро ему надо бежать, чтобы мужчина не мог его поймать, но и не сдался раньше времени. Потом глянул через плечо и с ужасом увидел, что тот уже наступает ему на пятки. Даже в этом одеянии. В тоге, платье или как там его. Наверное, у них в храме все занимаются каким-то фитнесом.

Джаред прибавил скорости, но было уже поздно.

— КИ-И-И-И-А-А-А-А-А!!! — завопил мужчина и прыгнул Джареду на спину. Что за херня? Разве буддистам не положено быть пацифистами и все такое? Он рванул дальше, мужчина цеплялся за его спину, и тут Джаред споткнулся о какой-то булыжник. Они свалились в речку вдвоем, подняв тучу брызг.

В воде мужчина продолжал бороться с Джаредом, белое его одеяние так намоталось на Джаредову руку, что тот даже двинуть ею не мог. Глубины в речке было всего фут-другой, но Джаред поскользнулся и ушел под воду с головой — и никак не мог вынырнуть.

Буддист вытащил его оттуда за воротник и потребовал, протянув ладонь:

— Быстро покажи, что у тебя в руке.

Джаред принял смущенный вид, повесил голову и положил ему в руку свой батончик «Сникерс».

— «Сникерс»? Это все было из-за _«Сникерса»_?

— В нем содержатся молочные продукты, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Я не хотел нанести вам религиозное оскорбление.

— _Что-что_? Ах ты засранец, ну-ка вали отсюда ко всем чертям!

За спиной мужчины было видно, как Дженсен покинул храм с громоздким предметом под мышкой и поспешил к Импале. Джаред встал.

— Ты для буддиста слишком уж агрессивный... и в довольно хорошей форме... а?

Монах зашагал рядом с ним — к машине. Взъерошенная голова Дженсена нырнула вниз, под раму окна. Джаред решил, что монах этого не заметил.

— Я тут недавно. Мой психотерапевт сказал, что это будет мне полезно, для управления гневом.

— Да, чувак, тебе определенно есть над чем здесь поработать.

*******

Следующей остановкой был дом некого Уолтера П. Сайзера, бывшего католического священника. Им требовались его отпечатки пальцев. Ну, то есть не его конкретно, но это был самый близкий «священник, лишенный сана», которого отыскал Бобби.

Удачно, что его дом располагался недалеко от буддистского храма. _Не_ удачно, что они никак не могли его найти.

— Это где-то здесь, просто притормози и давай спросим у кого-нибудь, как туда проехать, — уже не в первый раз предложил Дженсен.

Джаред и не подумал затормозить. Смысл разъезжать в _самой настоящей_ Импале, если ведешь себя как парочка туристов? Даже скорее как парочка _туристок_. Спрашивать дорогу? Вот еще. И вообще, учись, как надо, мистер Правильный.

— Смотри, вот эта улица. Какой там номер дома?

Включив фонарик, Дженсен прищурился на то, что Бобби коряво нацарапал на бумажке. 

— Четыреста шестьдесят три, — ответил он.

С минуту они поспорили о том, оставлять ли Импалу прямо перед домом, чтобы побыстрей слинять в случае чего, или поставить дальше по улице, чтобы никто не заметил. Сэм и Дин наверняка над такой фигней никогда не задумывались, они просто _делали_ как надо. Дженсен с Джаредом сошлись на том, что припаркуются на полквартала дальше — все равно сейчас три часа ночи и никто не обратит внимания.

В доме было темно, даже ночник не горел. Дженсен спросил шепотом:

— Как думаешь, он дома?

— Есть лишь один способ узнать, — ответил Джаред, пока они шагали по тротуару. Остановившись возле двери дома, он сказал: — Даже не знаю, чего мне больше хочется — чтобы тут было заперто или наоборот.

— В смысле?

— Если дверь заперта, то мы вляпаемся в еще один взлом с проникновением. Если не заперта — тогда, скорей всего, хозяин дома.

Дженсен кивнул с задумчивым видом.

— Надеюсь, что не заперто. Ну, даже если он дома, то сколько там времени у нас займет, чтобы найти что-то с его отпечатками? Зайдем, возьмем пульт от телевизора и сбежим. Он наверняка даже и не проснется.

Джаред глубоко вдохнул и подергал дверь. Она была не заперта. Сердце у него внезапно так заколотилось, что он даже сглотнуть не мог — оно словно заняло его грудь и горло полностью. Дженсен, уже заходивший внутрь, нетерпеливо поманил его рукой.

Налетев на стенку, Джаред чуть не откусил себе язык, пытаясь удержаться от вскрика. После пары минут ощупываний они поняли, что в этой темноте ничего не найдут. Так что они решили — после неистовых дебатов шепотом — включить одну лампу.

Сорокаваттная лампочка в коридоре высветила капельки пота у Дженсена на лбу. Джаред почувствовал, что такая же испарина выступает и на его коже. Уолтер П. Сайзер, бывший католический священник, наверное, сейчас ищет под подушкой свой револьвер. И даже если у него нет револьвера — они все равно попадутся. Дженсен не сможет, как Дин, выйти из-под ареста на одном своем обаянии. Не говоря уж о том, что если они загремят сейчас в участок, то за них даже некому внести залог. Да еще и время для выполнения чар, о которых говорил Бобби, они упустят — и навсегда застрянут здесь, в «Сверхъестественном».

Значит ли это, что Сэм с Дином тоже навсегда застрянут в Ванкувере? Джаред читал сценарий, и он прекрасно понимал, что подразумевалось под ремаркой «Сэм спит с Женевьев». Он не мог ее винить, она ведь даже не _знала_ , что изменяет, но мысль о том, что он навсегда останется без нее, Джаред перенести не мог. Сэм наверняка быстро ее бросит и уедет с Дином, а бедная Женевьев...

— Джаред, у тебя гипервентиляция. Продышись, и давай уже покончим с этим, — бродя в тусклом свете по гостиной, Дженсен открывал шкафы, разыскивая пульт от телевизора.

— А, да, конечно, — Джаред огляделся. В доме были чистота и порядок, нигде ничего не лежало, разве что кучка почты на тумбочке. Да на столе стояла ваза с фруктами. 

— Посмотри под подушками, — шепотом посоветовал он и взял из кучки конверт.

Мать вашу.

— Хм... Дженсен?

— Я нашел! — Дженсен даже шептать перестал. — Все, валим отсюда.

— Дженсен, тут...

— _Быстрей_! — Дженсен выскочил за дверь и пошел по тротуару. Джаред последовал за ним, взяв конверт с собой.

— Мы сделали это! — возликовал Дженсен, сев в машину.

Джаред его не поддержал. Он до сих пор был мокрый после падения в речку возле храма, и живот у него крутило до ужаса. Он зажег фонарик и посветил на письмо, которое взял из этого дома.

В адресе было написано не Уолтер П. Сайзер. 

Там значился Дэвид Коннор.

— Ну, — сказал Дженсен, когда Джаред показал ему письмо, — может, он гей, и это его партнер. Он ведь _бывший_ католический священник, как-никак.

— Покажи-ка адрес, который Бобби тебе дал.

Они всмотрелись в бумажку, подсвечивая фонариком.

— Ну... — снова сказал Дженсен.

— Вот тебе и _ну_ , — сказал Джаред, выдирая адрес из рук Дженсена и залепляя тому подзатыльник. — Здесь написано 403, а не 463. Тупица.

— У меня контактные линзы уже грязные, я их два дня не промывал! Слушай, ничего страшного не произошло. Просто оставим письмо и пульт мистера Коннора в его почтовом ящике, а потом проедем до дома 403. Теперь уже легче будет, у нас есть опыт! Как два пальца.

— Ха-ха, — сказал Джаред. — Ну ладно, иди, положи все это ему в почтовый ящик.

Когда Дженсен сходил туда и уже возвращался к машине, Джаред, наблюдая за ним, заметил кое-что еще.

В доме Дэвида Коннора загорелся свет.

— Блин, — шепотом сказал он. Порылся в кармане, ища ключи от машины. — Давай быстрей, — он отчаянно замахал Дженсену, чтобы тот скорее сел и закрыл дверь. Снова поискал в кармане ключи. Потом поискал в _другом_ кармане.

— Ты чего? — спросил Дженсен, когда Джаред стукнул я головой о рулевое колесо.

Джаред научил Женевьев, когда они начали встречаться, такому приему —выходя из машины на стоянку, всегда брать ключи в кулак так, чтобы один выступал между пальцев. Тогда в случае чего она смогла бы ударить кулаком так, чтобы ключ вонзился в нападавшего. Когда они входили в дом, Джаред держал ключи от машины в кулаке именно так. А сейчас их у него не было.

Они остались в доме.

Сорок пять минут спустя Дженсен, уже сходивший к настоящему дому Уолтера П. Сайзера и укравший там его пульт от телевизора, вернулся. А Джаред все еще ждал, когда в доме Дэвида Коннора погаснет свет.

— Прости, — пробормотал он Дженсену, ожидая, что тот начнет его ругать. Но вместо этого Дженсен протянул ему пончик.

С клубничной глазурью. Его любимый.

— Где ты это взял?

— Да шел мимо «Dunkin Donuts», а там задняя дверь была открыта. Я подумал — чего ограничиваться всего тремя взломами с проникновением за ночь? Подошел к стойке, взял пончиков, а девушки за прилавком лишь таращились на меня, совершенно не понимая, что им делать. Потом вышел. Я в первый раз за эту ночь почувствовал себя и впрямь Дином.

Джаред на некоторое время завис, глядя на Дженсена. Тот не только не злился — он явно уже наслаждался происходящим. Джаред засмеялся. Дженсен, глядя на него, рассмеялся тоже. Внезапно обоих пробрал такой хохот, что они едва не пропустили момент, когда в доме Дэвида Коннора погас свет. Кажется, они уже вечность вместе так не смеялись. И, похоже, Дженсен тоже соскучился по этому, если судить по его хохоту.

Они подождали ещё с полчасика. Джаред подумал, что в первый раз случайно вломиться не в тот дом было гораздо проще, чем намеренно вламываться туда повторно. Теперь они уже _знали_ , что мистер Коннор — дома. И _знали_ , что он уже настороже. В этот раз ему искать оружие не понадобятся, он уже будет наготове.

Черт, где же он оставил ключи? Их не обнаружилось ни на тумбе с почтой, ни возле вазы с фруктами. Свет включить они побоялись в этот раз и стали шариться в темноте. Дженсен залез под стол и ощупывал пол вокруг, а Джаред поискал в цветочных горшках. И тут они услышали шаги, раздавшиеся на лестнице.

— Нам без ключей отсюда не убраться! — прошипел Дженсен. А Джаред в панике опрокинул горшок с цветком.

Послышался голос:

— Кто здесь?

— Прячься! — велел Дженсен.

Джаред нырнул в бельевой шкаф напротив входа в кухню. Закрыть полностью дверцу за собой он не смог, — там были полки, стоял пылесос, огнетушитель и все в этом духе, — потому через узкую щель ему было видно, как мистер Коннор включил свет. И слышно, как Дженсен при этом наткнулся на кухонный стул. А потом Джаред увидел, что мистер Коннор на цыпочках пошел на кухню, держа перед собой что-то темное и металлическое.

Потом он не мог вспомнить, откуда на него накатила эта идея, но в этот момент он не раздумывал, а просто действовал. Он схватил огнетушитель и вырвал из него чеку.

— НЕ ТРОГАЙ МОЕГО ДРУГА!!! — заорал он и выскочил из шкафа, поливая все вокруг белой пеной. — Дженсен, беги!! — он не мог остановиться. Даже после того, как мистер Коннор развернулся к нему, светя фонариком, Джаред все еще нажимал на распылитель и вопил: — ААААААААааааааа... аааааа... аааа... Ой, это же не пистолет. Это у вас фонарик.

Мистер Коннор стоял столбом, с него текла пена. Он снял очки и обтер лицо, стряхнув пену на ковер.

Дженсен вылез из-под стола и включил на кухне свет. 

— Ох, приятель... извини нас, пожалуйста.

— Что... это... за... херня? — наконец удалось выдавить из себя мистеру Коннору. Джаред протянул руку назад, взял из бельевого шкафа полотенце и подал ему.

— Я... я не хотел... я думал, это у вас пистолет...

— Вы кто такие, и какого хрена вы вообще тут делаете? А это — это ваши чертовы ключи? — он полез в карман и вынул оттуда связку — о нет — _ту самую_ связку ключей.

— Мы... ну, мы действительно уже были здесь, но мы ошиблись домом, мы искали, где живет отец Сайзер, — Джаред настолько был потрясен своей удачей, что не удержался и сказал правду.

Мистер Коннор от такого заявления замер, забыв вытираться. Он застыл с поднятыми руками, полотенце свисало у него с плеча.

— Вы имеете в виду _мистера_ Сайзера, который живет дальше по улице? Что вам нужно от него?

Джаред не нашелся, что ответить.

— Исповедаться! — бодро заявил Дженсен. — Да. Мы, э-э-э... потеряли невинность, и нам бы хотелось исповедаться. Немедленно. Мы католики, вы же понимаете, как это у нас.

Джаред решительно кивнул и перекрестился.

— Посреди ночи? — с сомнением сказал мистер Коннор.

Дженсен выдал свою улыбку. _Ту самую_ улыбку. Никто не мог противостоять ее мощи — ни мужчина, ни женщина, ни гей, ни натурал, ни католик. Ни единый живой человек на такое не был способен. Это было личное секретное оружие Дженсена. Его Голубая Сталь. Именно эта улыбка, а не какие-то дурацкие губки бантиком. Когда сверкали белоснежные зубы и от уголков глаз Дженсена разбегались крошечные морщинки — сам Сатана опускал вилы.

— Это католическое, — сказал он мистеру Коннору. — Другим не понять.

*******

— Делаем все через жопу, — ворчал Джаред, пока они ехали через окраинные кварталы в поисках следующего — к счастью, уже последнего — места. Его высохшие волосы торчали жесткими прядями там, где на них попала пена, а джинсы все еще были влажными и в речном песке. А вот Дженсен выглядел так, словно только что вышел из трейлера гримеров. Одежда Дина наверняка никогда не была столь безукоризненно чистой. И, хотя Джаред совершенно был уверен в том, что латте с зеленым чаем из «Старбакс» никогда не являлся «тем, что нужно» Дину для бодрости после длинной ночной охоты, — Дженсену он определенно пошел на пользу.

— Ну не знаю, — Дженсен постукивал пальцами по рулю в такт Modest Mouse из радио. Мысленная пометка — _надо бы не забыть сменить настройку на другую станцию, прежде чем вернуть машину Дину_. — Пока мы выбили два из двух, неплохо для первой самостоятельной ночи.

— Мы не столкнулись ни с демонами, ни с монстрами, ни с призраками. Даже с ангелами не столкнулись. Сегодня ночью с нами никто даже не подрался из тех парней, — сказал Джаред.

— Все потому, что это были мы, а не Сэм и Дин. Они — словно приманка для всякой такой хрени, а мы просто два обычных парня. Для такой работы мы, наверное, подходим лучше, потому что люди _видят_ в нас двух нормальных парней, а не спасающих мир смертоносных маньяков. Обычно люди не жаждут лезть в драку. Даже если ты заявляешься к ним в три часа ночи с истерикой и огнетушителем. Людям не нужны неприятности.

— Какие идеи будут насчет следующего? — спросил Джаред. Бобби сообщил им, что нужен яд змеи-альбиноса, и дал адрес герпетолога из университета Су-Фолс. Сегодня был выходной, так что они решили поехать к ней домой. Там, по данным из интернета, у нее была огромная личная коллекция экзотических змей, включающая редкую гадюку-альбиноса.

— Сейчас 10 часов утра, мы не можем просто вломиться к ней. Нужно придумать что-то другое.

Джаред посмотрел себе на руки. Под ногтями темнела грязь. Это он пытался помочь мистеру Коннору, засыпая обратно землю в его горшок с каучуковым деревом. А вот у Дженсена маникюр был в идеальном порядке. Идея понемногу проступила в его мозгу.

*******

Спасибо Сэму и Дину. Что было единственно хорошего в этом мире — они здесь видели все, остававшееся дома за кадром. У них там сценаристы махнули на это рукой, сочтя никому не интересным. Например, на то, где Сэм с Дином хранили свои костюмы. Ответ — в верхней, цивильной части багажника. Там лежали два чехла с одеждой, в каждом по три костюма.

И там же Сэм хранил свои запасные белые футболки.

— Эй, — окликнул Дженсен Джареда, когда тот притормозил за пару кварталов от дома герпетолога, чтобы выпустить Дженсена там. Он слегка растягивал слова, и у Джареда чуть екнуло сердце. Он знал Дженсена — так речь его звучала лишь тогда, когда он собирался сказать нечто для него достаточно трудное.

— Я хотел бы... — начал Дженсен, потом замолк. Снова заговорил: — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты почаще бывал таким, — он прикусил губу и сложил ладони на коленках, нервно потирая большим пальцем одной руки запястье другой.

Джаред сперва в качестве ответа задрал брови, но потом все же спросил: 

— В смысле? Каким таким? Ты о чем?

Дженсен повернулся и посмотрел на него — словно сиянием облил. Эти золотисто-зеленые глаза, глядящие в упор, разбудили в Джареде чувство утраты. В этот миг он мог поклясться, что Дженсен вот так с ним взглядом не встречался уже нескольких месяцев — вне съемок то есть. И Джаред отчаянно затосковал по их дружбе.

Дженсен показал на их одежду. Сам он был в одном из костюмов Дина и выглядел в нем как обложка «GQ», — то есть был больше похож на Дженсена, чем на Дина. А на Джареде была футболка в обтяжку и самые заношенные «ливайсы» Сэма с дырками на коленках. Это было примерно на 2,4 слоя одежды меньше, чем обычно носил Сэм. 

— Вот, — сказал Дженсен, — эта твоя идея. Она сработает на пять, потому что ты позволяешь мне быть самим собой, и ты сам — это сам ты, и в кои-то веки ты разницу видишь.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

Дженсену явно было непросто отвечать. Он сделал глубокий вдох, словно сбрасывая ношу, которую тащил очень долго. 

— Я до чертиков скучаю по общению с тобой. Просто ты иногда забываешь, что я — это _не_ ты. Ты в своей джаредовой манере вечно мутишь что-то экстремальное и ждешь, что я подхвачу. А я не могу. Я никогда не стану прыгать с тарзанки голышом вместе с тобой, для этого у тебя есть Жен. А я... я просто хочу, чтобы ты чаще видел во мне — меня, и принимал это.

— Боже, Дженсен — и в этом все дело? Почему ты просто не треснул меня газетой по загривку? Так делает Женевьев. С чего вообще ты взял, что я хочу от тебя такого экстрима? Я люблю общаться с тобой именно _по той причине_ , что ты — это ты, и что ты совершенно на меня не похож. Я тогда все вижу под другим, совершенно новым углом. Мог бы и раньше мне это _сказать_ , а не заниматься самокопанием.

— Как будто с тобой это так просто — сказать. Ты такой... — Дженсен изобразил руками нечто взрывающееся.

— Ну, извини, приятель.

— Но вот то, что сейчас здесь, — Дженсен показал руками на них обоих, — это правильно, это сработает.

— А ты уверен, что тебе по плечу все эти штуки со змеями?

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул.

— Я постараюсь осилить.

*******

Спустя полчаса Джаред подъехал к дому герпетолога на Импале. В машине он был один, Дженсен уже находился (как Джаред надеялся) внутри, изображая журналиста из «Ranger Rick».

Джаред чуть взлохматил себе волосы, потом немного поправил ширинку. Он прекрасно знал, сколько товара у него на складе, — и не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы выставить чуток на витрину, дабы привлечь покупателя.

Дженсен прав, это должно сработать. Впервые с того момента, как Джаред оказался здесь, он не старался быть похожим на Сэма. Сейчас он будет действовать так, как Сэм не стал бы никогда, и использовать дар, которым Сэм точно не обладал.

Он хлопнул дверцей машины сильнее необходимого, и это сработало — в окне гостиной сдвинулась штора и выглянуло любопытное женское лицо. Он прошел по дорожке до двери и постучал.

— Могу вам чем... — женщина (Бобби сказал, что ее зовут Сара Фостер) при виде Сэма на пороге едва не подавилась. Симпатичная брюнетка, в чьей пышной кудрявой гриве волос проглядывали первые серебряные прядки. Ее голубые глаза вспыхнули, и она закончила фразу: — ...чем-то помочь?

Не один Дженсен умел включать такое при необходимости. Джаред улыбнулся Саре широко и с такой признательностью, словно она была лучшим, что произошло с ним за день.

— О, я надеюсь, мэ-эм, — ответил он. — Кажется, я слегка заблудился. Возможно, вы подскажете мне, как отсюда выехать на 151-е окружное шоссе? Я ищу приют и реабилитационный центр для лошадей «Нежная душа», — он вроде бы позволил слегка прорезаться своему техасскому акценту, совсем чуть-чуть.

Заметно стало, как Сара пытается успокоить дыхание, щеки ее порозовели. Она сказала:

— Это отсюда недалеко, — взгляд ее упорно не пересекался со взглядом Джареда. — У вас карта есть? Давайте покажу.

Из дома послышался слабый звон разбивающегося стекла и приглушенная ругань. Но Сара, кажется, ничего не заметила — она была слишком занята тем, что пыталась незаметно его рассматривать.

— Да, — ответил он, возможно, чересчур громко. — Да, есть. Карта... она в машине, — Джаред стал разворачиваться, словно собираясь вернуться к машине, и она направилась вслед за ним, но тут он внезапно развернулся обратно — и Сара врезалась прямо в него.

Джаред удержал ее, обхватив руками за плечи.

— Ох, мэ-эм, простите, пожалуйста, — ее длинные ресницы вздрогнули, и Джаред ощутил, как забилась у нее под кожей жилка. Он резко отступил назад, словно вдруг поняв, что держит ее, стоя слишком близко. И протянул руку в приветствии. — Я Джаред, — сказал он, а когда Сара подала ему руку в ответ, он накрыл ее сверху другой своей ладонью. — Спасибо огромное, что согласились мне помочь.

Поверх ее плеча Джаред разглядел, как мимо окна гостиной пробежал Дженсен, лихорадочно стряхивая что-то со своего рукава. 

— Кажется, у меня в бардачке была карта, — сказал Джаред, идя к машине. — Наверное, я засмотрелся на восхитительные виды и свернул не туда, — он _знал_ , что сейчас Сара засматривается на его «восхитительные виды», поскольку она даже не ответила. Протягивая руку к бардачку через водительское окно, он заставил футболку немного подтянуться вверх. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Сара вся вспыхнула.

— Хм... Конюшня-приют «Нежная душа»? Это здесь близко. Вы там... бывали раньше? — поинтересовалась она.

Снова раздался треск — и вскрик Дженсена, на этот раз _громкий_. Джаред заговорил голосом пониже и с хрипотцой, как у Дженсена, играющего Дина.

— Нет, мэ-эм. Но я подумываю взять к себе одну из их кобыл. Приехал, чтобы лично посмотреть.

— Как это мило с вашей стороны, — сказала Сара. — Бедные животные.

— Да, так жаль их. Но я сделаю, что смогу, — Джаред поднял карту так, чтобы она перекрывала вид на дом, и подошел к Саре ближе. — А мы сейчас где? 

Та прикусила губу.

— Мы вот здесь. Выезжайте около блятик... ой, то есть выезжайте около Балтик.[1] На 29-е шоссе, потом по 90-му, и 151-е окружное будет чуть дальше, через сару пъездов. Через _пару съездов_ , ой.

В гостиной дрогнула штора, и Дженсен показал ему два больших пальца.

— Ага, понял, с 29-го на 90-е и через пару съездов. Большое вам спасибо, мэ-эм. Извините, что отвлек от дел.

— О, ничего страшного, я не очень была занята... ой! — Сара вышла из гипнотического состояния и оглянулась на дом. Джаред услышал оттуда звук, подозрительно похожий на захлопнувшуюся заднюю дверь.

— И все же спасибо вам за помощь, — сказал он, дружески пожимая Саре локоток.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — грустно ответила она.

*******

Когда Джаред догнал Дженсена через несколько кварталов от дома, тот был весь взмокший от пота, и, если Джаред не ошибся, _даже_ волосы у него были растрепаны. Слегка.

Когда он подошел к Дженсену, тот выставил вперед ладонь и сказал:

— Мы _не будем_ это обсуждать.

— Но ты добыл то, что надо?

Дженсен показал флакон с резиновой пробкой. На дне плескались несколько капель жидкости молочного цвета.

— Прекрасно! А угадай, что я нашел? — Джаред ухмыльнулся и достал из кармана мятую стодолларовую бумажку. Им совершенно точно причиталось по чизбургеру с пивом.

У Бобби хватило такта скрыть изумление, когда они выложили все три предмета на стол в гостиной. Бальтазар с ухмылкой, говорящей «а неплохо!», приподнял брови.

— Ладно, теперь у нас все готово? — спросил Дженсен. — Мы вовремя справились, да ведь?

— Да, парни, вы справились, похоже, — сказал Бобби, и за его словами проглянула улыбка.

Бальтазара потребовалось убеждать, но все же он согласился что-нибудь предпринять насчет их друзей, убитых Вирджилом. Теперь осталось лишь смыть отпечатки пальцев змеиным ядом в буддийскую чашу. В нужное время Бобби произнесет слова заклинания (в этой части он объяснял как-то расплывчато), и Бальтазар отправит их домой. Они все стояли в неловком ожидании, и до наступления требуемого момента им не о чем было говорить.

— Ina gadda diveeda, — начал Бобби. — Wingardium leviosa. Pedo mellon a minno.[2]

И Джаред с Дженсеном внезапно очутились в благословенном Ванкувере, на съемочной площадке эпизода 6.15 сериала «Сверхъестественное».

*******

— Как считаешь, это было настоящее заклинание? — спросил Дженсен.

— Тебя Бальтазар тоже хватал за задницу или только меня? — спросил Джаред.

Тут оба одновременно увидели Роберта Сингера.

— Ах, тетушка Эм, в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше, — пробормотал Дженсен.

— Роберт! — крикнул Джаред. — Мы не уходим! Мы правда-правда не уходим!

Роберт лишь покачал головой и протянул каждому по экземпляру исправленного сценария.

*******

_Дорогой Сэм._

_Я нашел в твоем кармане сто долларов, вот сдача. Извини, но есть очень хотелось. К тому же, я полагаю, вы там опустошили пару-тройку моих кредиток, так что мы квиты._

_Если сможете, то неплохо было бы послать некую компенсацию Саре Фостер (спросите у Бобби) за несколько ее террариумов, разбитых Дженсеном. Она, по-моему, довольно милая дама, и нам как-то неловко из-за случившегося. Наверное, она уже никогда не отыщет ту свою гадюку-альбиноса. А если отыщет, то, надеюсь, хотя бы раньше, чем та ее сама найдет._

_Не знаю, что происходит первым — вы проживаете свою жизнь, а наши сценаристы потом описывают ее, или они пишут о вашей жизни, а затем вы так и живете. Но я собираюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы они написали вам счастливый конец._

_С уважением,  
Джаред Падалеки._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В оригинале Crooks (Крукс), а не Baltic (Балтик), в переводе изменено, чтобы сохранить игру слов в оговорке «по Фрейду» бедной Сары.
> 
> 2\. В качестве заклинания автор оригинала вложила в уста Бобби следующие цитаты:  
> Ina gadda diveeda — «В райском саду», строка из песни американской рок-группы Iron Butterfly, звучащей во многих культовых американских сериалах, фильмах и мультфильмах;  
> Wingardium leviosa — левитационное заклинание из «Гарри Поттера»;  
> Pedo mellon a minno — «Скажи «друг» и войди», пароль от Врат Дурина (Мория) из «Властелина колец»


End file.
